Division L
by LordGodsServant
Summary: It is the height of WWII and a new division is being formed on the Allied side.  Watch as the Looney Tunes balance adventure and humor as they fight in WWII.


_England, 1944, One of thousands of camps set up to house the joint English, French, and American Army._

_Weather: Overcast and rainy._

"This is dethpicable, my commanders are dethpicable, for all I know I'm dethpicable."

A soldier was grumbling as he ate his food. This soldier however happened to be a duck, a black duck. He was sitting under a small flat, eating his lunch. It was some, rather tasteless stew, with potatoes and carrots in it.

The Duck picked up one of the carrot slices and sniffed disdainfully "huh, who's the dipwad cook in this camp who's obsessed with carrots?"

Sighing, he started to continue to eat but suddenly cold water that chilled him to the bones splashed him as what looked like a small tornado zoomed up next to him. The tornado, which revealed itself to be a rather bulky soldier with brown fur, sat down immediately and began to wolf down his food out of his extremely large bowl.

He noticed a minute later that the duck he'd splashed was glaring at him. Noticing the mud and water that covered the duck, the creature looked abashed and began wiping the muck off of his friend. After he was done he sat down and began to wolf his food down again.

After a few more seconds glaring, the Duck shrugged and turned back to eat his own food as well. Admittedly his stew now had some mud flecks in it but it was still better than nothing. As he ate he began commenting to his friend.

"I tell ya Taz, this army is promotin all the wrong guyth, for instance that Jennings guy. I deserved that promotion, but noooooo, he gets it and I'm still stuck out here eating spam with the normal guyth while he gets a five star dinner indoors in a cozy restaurant."

The Tazmanian Devil spouted a few nonsensical blurbs but the Duck seemed to understand them.

"Huh, you said it bud. These rich kids all get richer while we're left out here in the cold eating . . . this!"

At that moment a few passing soldiers called out to Taz, "hey Taz, we managed to score a mealtime in the heated shed! Why don't you come with us we're gonna play some Poker."

Taz looked apologetically at his duck friend who, after a sigh, shrugged and said "go ahead, there's no point for you to sit out in the cold while there's a warm room waiting for you."

A moment later, the duck was being smushed in a tight hug by his friend. After a few seconds Taz let go, grabbed his food, and zoomed off to the warm room awaiting him.

The duck sighed once again "I tell ya, the name Daffy Duck don't mean squat round here, no matter how hard I work."

"What if I could make it mean something?"

Daffy turned quick as lightning, his helmet clunking on his head as he beheld a middle-aged man. The man was eating his own stew in an unconcerned way, looking around at the camp and the men sitting in whatever shelter they could find or set up.

"And who may I ask are you?" Daffy inquired sarcastically.

"Name's Blanc, Mel Blanc. Horrible stew by the way, I've eaten enough carrots to last a lifetime."

"You can say that again."

"So, you got a problem with the way the army's being run?"

Daffy looked out at all the soldiers around them. He gestured to them "look at all them. I mean I understand why we need officers in an army, but why do the ones who don't deserve it always get the promotions."

"You think you deserve a promotion?" Blanc asked with a faint smile on his face.

"Sure, I mean, I've been hoping for a promotion since I joined the army. Then this Jennings guy comes in last week, pulls a few fancy stunts and_ voila_, he gets it."

Daffy crossed his arms and sat in a small pout. Blanc continued to smile.

"If you want a promotion, I think you'll like what I have to say next."

Daffy cocked his head, looking curiously at the person beside him.

"What kind of deal?" he asked cautiously.

Blanc's smile widened "I'm assembling a team. A team of the soldiers who're the best at what they do."

"Well then" Daffy said in a bitter, snarky voice "go look somewhere else, because according to everyone else no matter how hard I try I can never be the best."

"Well, that's according to everyone else" said Blanc with an understanding voice. He stood up and drew out a card. He put it down by Daffy and said "If you're interested in the team, a "promotion" if you will, my address is on the card. You should join, it could mean the war."

Then he strode away.

After he was gone, Daffy snatched up the card and looked it over. It read:

_General Blanc_

_324 Cromwell Street_

_Meet at the warehouse at 3 tommorrow._

The last part was scrawled on there in handwriting.

Daffy looked around him, he'd been here longer than most and had been training longer than most. What did he have to lose anyway?

* * *

The next day, Daffy walked out and found the address. It was a complex of buildings surrounded by a high barbed wire fence. He was ushered inside and towards the warehouse as soon as he flashed the card that General Blanc had left with him.

He walked into a door they pointed him to in the warehouse and found himself in a small meeting room with a round table in the center. Thankfully, the room was heated. He was greeted by General Blanc who smiled and pointed him to a chair.

"That's everyone so I think we'll get this underway."

As Daffy sat, he took a good look at the other people present. There were three others sitting around. One was a Skunk who was sitting stock still, Daffy expected the room to have a pungent stench around it but when he sniffed, he discovered to his surprise that there was no such think.

The other one wasn't even sitting on a chair but was standing on the table. The reason for this was that he was a mouse, dressed up in a fighter pilot's uniform complete with goggles.

The last was the one that stuck out mostly in Daffy's mind. It was a Bunny with grayish white fur that didn't make him look old at all. In fact he looked quite young and had a laid back feeling about him. His feet where up on the table and he was nonchalantly munching a carrot.

The General clearing his throat brought all their attention back to him. He was sitting at the table as well and was looking around at them all.

"Greetings. Most of you are probably wondering why I called you here."

"Um, actually doc, I was more curious about why people were complaining about yesterday's lunch, I liked that stew. "

"Some of us don't want to munch on a carrot every time we talk. Moving on. As you know, we are at war. We are gathering troops to fight against Germany and her allies. For this, we need the best of the best. Therefore, I have gathered you four together to be the core of what is to be known as, Division L."

"Why division L?"

"We couldn't think of anything else. Now, you will receive missions directly from me. We have no set function and will do as many different jobs as required of us."

He then gestured to each of them in turn as he introduced them "Daffy Duck, part of the American Army."

Daffy almost forgot to salute, he did a bit late as Blanc turned to the skunk who, the minute the attention turned to him, saluted smartly and stay that way until Blanc moved on.

"Pepe Le Pew, master at Chemical Warfare."

Onto the mouse who gave a good natured smile and a salute.

"Speedy Gonzalez, plane pilot extraordinaire, leader of _Los Libertadores Ratones."_

Finally onto the bunny who chomped on his carrot and asked "what's up doc?"

Blanc smiled "Bugs Bunny, top of his class in everything he ever tried."

"We will add more members later, but the four of you will be the core of the team and charged with the most duties. Together, we will personally ensure that this war comes to an end as quickly and as painlessly as possible."

Speedy leapt in the air and shouted "Esto es muy bueno, I'm in."

Pepe nodded as well and after a momento Bugs also said "you know me sir, can't stay away from other people, I'm in."

All eyes turned to Daffy and, after a few moments thought, he said "sure, I'm in."

"Excellent, Division L is officially formed."

* * *

_Don't worry, there's a reason for Pepe being serious, it has to do with a little cat that lives back in France._

_Three guesses who Mel Blanc is in real life._

_I referenced that the voice actor for Bugs actually had to bite a carrot every time Bugs does in order to make the sound. The actor would then spit out the carrot part._

_Please give me construcitve criticism._


End file.
